


New Meanings

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x01, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Blaine zögert etwas, bevor er das 'Lima Bean' betritt und den vertrauten Duft von Kaffee und Backwaren einatmet.Reaktion auf Folge 4x01 'The New Rachel' / 'Die alte und die neue Rachel'





	New Meanings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Meanings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511934) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Vielen Dank an meine liebe Beta-Leserin [ Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die mich auch bei den Storys der 4. Staffel unterstützen wird.

 

Den Duft von Kaffee hat Blaine immer schon geliebt. Schon seit er ein Kind war und auf den Knien seiner Mutter sitzend am Küchentisch gemalt hat, während sie an ihrem schwarzen Morgenkaffee nippte. Aus der dampfenden Tasse vor ihm oder in seinen Händen aufsteigend, vermittelte er eine Atmosphäre des Friedens und der Sicherheit, die immer ein Gefühl von Wärme und Behaglichkeit in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Das war in den vergangenen anderthalb Jahren noch viel besser geworden, denn jetzt war dieser Duft verbunden mit einem ganz speziellen Paar funkelnder blau-grüner Augen, ihm gegenüber am Tisch sitzend – zuerst als sein bester Freund und dann als etwas so viel Besseres.

Kaffee bedeutet Kameradschaft und Verständnis. Kaffee bedeutet reden und lachen, Händchen halten, sich Geheimnisse erzählen, sich mit Leckereien beschenken und hinterher Küsse austauschen, die nach Schokolade und Haselnuss oder Schlagsahne schmecken.

Für Blaine ist Kaffee in gewisser Weise zum Inbegriff von Liebe geworden.

In den letzten paar Monaten allerdings, hat sein Geruch einen bitteren Beigeschmack bekommen und deshalb zögert Blaine etwas, bevor er das 'Lima Bean' betritt und den vertrauten Duft von Kaffee und Backwaren einatmet. Sein Blick überfliegt automatisch den Raum und erst, als er niemanden sieht, den er kennt, entspannen sich seine Schultern. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, sich hier unwohl zu fühlen.

Er schiebt den Schulterriemen seiner Tasche zurecht, während er sich am Ende der Warteschlange anstellt. Kurt ist nicht im Lima Bean, denkt er erleichtert. Kurt wird niemals mehr hier sein, denn er hat das erdrückende Grauen dieses Jobs hinter sich gelassen und ist nach New York gegangen, wo er hingehört.

Kurt hat nie hierher nach Lima gepasst, aber noch viel weniger hat er in eine dieser schrecklichen Lima Bean Schürzen gepasst. Sie ließen ihn klein wirken und Kurt sieht niemals klein aus. Sie ließen ihn schwach wirken und Kurt ist niemals schwach. Kurt steht immer aufrecht. Kurt geht immer seinen Weg. Kurt lässt sich nie vom Leben klein kriegen.

Aber nachdem seine Ablehnung von der NYADA seine Welt zum Einsturz gebracht hatte, nachdem er eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang schweigend auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte, mit dem Kopf auf Blaines Schulter, war er aufgestanden und hatte einen neuen Plan gemacht, einen klugen und sicheren Plan – einen Plan, der ihn im _nächsten_ Jahr nach New York bringen würde. Er würde sich am örtlichen College einschreiben, so viel Geld zusammensparen wie möglich und bei seinem Vorsingen so perfekt und gut vorbereitet sein, dass sie unmöglich noch einmal nein sagen konnten.

Und der Duft von Kaffee hatte für Blaine mit Kurts Job neue Bedeutungen gewonnen: Traurigkeit, Resignation.

"Was möchtest du?", fragt ihn die Frau hinter der Theke und Blaine setzt ein Lächeln auf und gibt ihr seine Bestellung.

Während er darauf wartet, dass die andere Barista seinen Kaffee macht, verschwindet sein Lächeln, aber nicht etwa, weil er die Extraportion Schlagsahne oder den Spritzer Kaffeearoma vermissen wird, die er von Kurt bekommen hätte. Sondern weil er immer noch den Schatten von Kurt dort stehen sieht, die verblasste Kopie seiner selbst, zu der er im Lauf des Sommers geworden war.

Blaine hatte ihm nur dabei zusehen können. Er hatte hilflos dabei zusehen müssen, wie Kurt hart arbeitete, so wie er es immer tat, aber ohne die gewohnte Freude. Selbst an den besten Tagen war da nur ein schwaches Echo seiner funkensprühenden Persönlichkeit zu sehen gewesen. Und an den schlechtesten Tagen musste Kurt gar die Schmähungen seiner Kunden hinnehmen, er musste lächeln und es hinnehmen und wurde immer und immer wieder daran erinnert, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, den Menschen von Ohio zu entkommen. Jeden Tag, wenn er zur Arbeit ging, war er gezwungen, der Tatsache ins Auge zu sehen, dass er in Lima festsaß und nicht mit demselben Eifer seinen Träumen nachjagte, wie er es vorher getan hatte.

Und das saugte sogar noch mehr Lebenskraft aus Kurt heraus, während Blaine zusah und wünschte, er könnte es aufhalten.

Es führte dazu, dass Blaine das Lima Bean hasste. Es führte dazu, dass Blaine den Geruch von Kaffee hasste, denn er wurde zum Symbol all dessen, was sein Freund nicht sein durfte. Es ist das allerletzte, was er sich für Kurt wünscht - dass er verblasst, wenn doch alles, was Kurt ausmacht seine Stärke und Lebendigkeit sind.

Deshalb hat er es auch auf sich genommen, Kurt zu ermutigen, wieder zu seinem wahren Selbst zu werden, obgleich das bedeutete, dass sie getrennt voneinander wären, obgleich es Blaine schlimmer weh tun würde, als er es mit Worten beschreiben konnte. Denn es machte keinen Sinn, zusammen zu sein, wenn Kurt dabei verloren ging.

Blaine nimmt sein Getränk und dreht der Theke den Rücken zu. Er muss sich keinen Platz suchen, der ihm einen guten Blick auf den Kassenbereich erlaubt, damit er seinem Freund quer durch den Raum aufmunternd zulächeln und so tun kann, als würde ihm nicht das Herz dabei brechen. Er geht also auf eine Sitzgruppe in der Ecke zu, stellt seine Tasche auf den Boden und setzt sich seufzend hin.

Die Tür zum Lima Bean öffnet sich und Tina und Artie kommen herein. Blaine hebt die Hand und winkt, als sie ihn entdecken und ihr Lächeln reicht aus, die Enge, die sein Herz einschnürt, ein wenig zu lockern. Wenigstens ist er nicht alleine.

Anders als Kurt hat er einen Platz hier. Er gehört hierher. Er kann hier klarkommen – in Lima, als Anführer der New Directions – bis es auch für ihn an der Zeit ist zu gehen. Er kann damit leben.

"Hey", sagt Tina und kommt zu ihm her. "Sorry, aber wir wurden vom Verkehr aufgehalten. Wartest du schon lang?"

Blaine schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich bin erst vor ein paar Minuten gekommen."

"Gibt's was Neues von Kurt?", fragt Artie.

"Er ist vor etwa einer Stunde gelandet", antwortet Blaine. Es juckt ihn in den Fingerspitzen, die Hand in seine Tasche zu schieben, als könne er die Textnachricht durch das dunkle Display hindurch berühren, aber er hält sich zurück. "Er sagt, er will sein Gepäck abstellen und sich dann auf die Suche nach Rachel machen."

"Das ist prima", sagt Tina mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln. "Sag ihm hallo von uns, wenn du mit ihm sprichst."

"Das werd ich", verspricht Blaine, obwohl er nicht sicher ist, ob Kurt Zeit haben wird für mehr als ein paar Textnachrichten, bevor er richtig angekommen ist. Aber er kann ihre Grüße zumindest auf diesem Weg übermitteln.

"Aber erst brauch ich einen Kaffee, und zwar sofort", sagt Artie und rollt ein paar Zentimeter zurück. "Mein Geschichtsunterricht ist auf dem besten Weg, mir eine Narkolepsie zu verpassen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das so funktioniert", sagt Blaine und muss lachen.

"Wenn ich's dir sage", belehrt ihn Artie. "Es ist erst eine Woche um und ich konnte mich heute gerade noch eben daran hindern, laut loszuschnarchen.

"Komm schon, Artie Van Winkle", sagt Tina. Sie ergreift die Griffe seines Rollstuhls. "Wir sind gleich wieder da, Blaine."

"Ich warte hier." Blaine schaut ihnen zu, wie sie zur Warteschlange hinübergehen. Der vertraute Anblick von Tina, wie sie mit Artie scherzt, ist tröstlich und Blaine lächelt, als er nach seinem eigenen Becher greift. Er wird damit klar kommen. Kurt ist in New York und Blaine wird hier klarkommen.

Aber dann hebt er den Deckel von seinem Kaffee ab und sieht das Herz, das Jenny in den Schaum gemalt hat.

Kurt hatte das immer für ihn gemacht, wenn er ihm sein Getränk zubereitet hatte; ein extra bisschen Liebe für seinen Kaffee.

Der Boden tut sich unter seinen Füßen auf und Blaine fühlt sich benommen und fürchterlich einsam und die Brust zieht sich ihm zusammen, als er den Blick vom Becher abwendet, in dem Versuch, den freien Fall aufzuhalten. Er ist so froh, dass Kurt in New York ist, unsagbar froh, dass Kurt nach dem Himmel greift, so wie er das auch tun sollte, anstatt dort gefangen zu sein, wo er nicht hingehört. Aber dennoch ist da auch eine gewaltige Dosis Traurigkeit, weil das gleichzeitig bedeutet, dass Kurt nicht hier bei ihm ist.

Kurt steht _nicht_ hinter der Theke und muss sich eine schnippische Bemerkung gegenüber den überheblichen Cheerleadern verbeißen – etwas was noch nie seine Art war – aber er sitzt auch nicht in einem großartigen Outfit Blaine gegenüber, um ihm von seinem Tag zu erzählen. Er wird nicht in einer Minute durch die Tür kommen, um sich zu ihm zu setzen, oder ihm morgen im Chorraum einen Platz freihalten. Er wird nicht mit seinem Wagen vor Blaines Haus vorfahren und ihn über die Mittelkonsole hinweg küssen, kaum dass Blaine die Tür hinter sich zugemacht hat. Er wird im Kino nicht seine Hand halten oder ihn mit Taschen überladen, wenn sie shoppen gehen. Er wird überhaupt nirgends sein.

Blaine atmet zitternd ein. Das ist es, was er für Kurt will. New York ist es, was er für Kurt will. Aber es tut trotzdem weh. Es tut weh, zu wissen, dass er ihn nicht nur heute nicht sehen wird, sondern auch an fast keinem anderen Tag für, oh Gott, annähernd ein Jahr. Sie werden ein Jahr lang nicht am selben Ort leben und er atmet ein weiteres Mal tief ein, bevor er zu sehr darüber nachdenken kann. Er darf überhaupt nicht so darüber denken.

Er will es für Kurt. Denn auch wenn es weh tut, dass sie getrennt sind voneinander, so ist es doch das Beste für Kurt. Und vielleicht wird es ihm selbst ja auch gut tun.

Er kann auf seinen eigenen zwei Beinen stehen. Er kann seinen eigenen Platz an der McKinley finden, außerhalb von Kurts Orbit. Er kann dieses Jahr bei den New Directions auskosten, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass er Kurt auf die Füße tritt.

Aber, denkt er, als er einer anderen Kundin zunickt, die fragt, ob sie den überzähligen Stuhl von ihrer Sitzgruppe haben kann – den Stuhl, der frei bleibt, weil kein Kurt da ist, der darauf sitzen könnte – aber der Kaffee wird trotzdem nicht mehr genau so riechen wie vorher.

Denn Kaffeeduft war gleichbedeutend gewesen mit Liebe. Er hatte immer miteinander Reden und zusammen Lernen und Zweisamkeit bedeutet. Er hatte bedeutet, dass Blaine nie wirklich alleine war, weil er Kurt hatte.

Und jetzt bedeutet, im Lima Bean zu sitzen und einen Kaffee zu trinken, dass er nicht mit dem Menschen zusammen sein kann, den er am meisten liebt.

Er will nicht, dass Kurt hier ist – nicht wenn es ihn zerstören würde – aber Blaine ist nicht sicher, ob er jemals wieder durch diese Türen gehen und den Duft von Kaffee und Biscotti riechen kann, ohne daran denken zu müssen, was er nicht haben kann.

Zumindest nicht jetzt.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen und ich würde mich über Kudos oder Kommentare freuen. <3 <3


End file.
